Lost and Found
by KuroCho Kuraiko
Summary: With Kite in the hospital, he finally warms up to Dextra... but is it too late for their future? And what happens when Vetrix is asked for help?
1. Chapter 1

Dextra left the scene feeling broken. "Kite… I… let this… happen"

The Galaxy-Eyes Duelist was under a mass of stone. The sunny sky was like an evil mask to the dark, rainy atmosphere.

"Dextra… don't worry about me…" Kite's light hair was blood-stained as he stared blankly at the

fallen building that may have been his end.

Dextra tried to lift the concrete and stone that had fallen on Kite. "Leave me, Dextra"

"I refuse to let you die, Kite…"

Kite looked up from his weary state for a moment. "I… love… you… very much… Dextra…"

And with that, the Butterfly Duelist was embraced by Kite's warmth as sirens began to resonate.


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss… I am sorry to report that your friend is in very poor condition. This along with… some unexplainable bodily trauma acquired by an unknown source."

_Photon Transformation caught up with him, then?! _"I see..." Dextra lost her reserve and began to cry at Kite's side.

The old doctor looked solemnly at the pair, a broken boy and his lover.

"Brother? I heard you were here! Who are you visiting, Brother?" Hart's voice rang like bells through the sanitized hallways.

"Hart… he is… here…

_Here_, Hart"


	3. Chapter 3

"_Here_, Hart"

Dextra looked to the child's expression…

And she found a look that words could not describe. Kite had died once before… but this?

Dextra's vision blurred with azure tears that felt to her like it could have come from the Sea of Ill Intent.

The old doctor tried to comfort the Butterfly Duelist. "He is not dead yet, Miss. There is still… hope…"

_Hope? But… even if… Kite lives… _

_Will he be the same? _

**Remember guys! learn foriegnese, then hit review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kite woke with the bright light in his eyes. He could not move.

He could not move.

Only think.

And what he thought surprised him.

_We need to leave. Run away. Dextra. Hart. Maybe Faker._

_Get out of this city._

_If I get out of this hospital._

And then the injured side of him crept out, as if he were only a layer of stone above a violent underground river.

And Kite began to cry.

**slap that review like it's a... um... just review? even a little? **


	5. Chapter 5

_Dextra… Dextra… _

"Who… Kite? Is that you?"

_Dextra. Your memories can heal me. Will you do that? Give me your memories?_

"Yes, Kite. I wouldn't think twice about it."

Dextra woke as Kite's voice echoed in her thoughts.

_One more thing, dear…_

Dextra was entangled in the web of her mind. Intertwined with a flash of light was a remorseful breath that spoke of fear.

_If you do, we will never see each other again. Not even in dreams._

**How was it? Pleeeease review! **


	6. Chapter 6

"Kite could be safe… but we will never see each other again?"

Dextra had no doubt in her mind she would do this… but she didn't want to lose Kite.

"Does somebody need my… help?" A child's voice laughed.

"You…" Dextra refused to let Vetrix break her again.

"I heard about your… problem, and I want to help you, Dextra!"

"What's the price..?"

"Oh, you'll see!"


	7. Chapter 7

"A copy of your memories, Dextra… now where's my… reward?"

Dextra lay on the long table, after just had her memories painfully duplicated.

"You will get it…," Dextra gulped, "In due time."

Dextra knew what she had to do for the reformed man-child.

But if it meant hanging on to Kite's life and memories, it had to be done.

…..

Kite lay in the hospital contemplating his life.

_A life of pain._

_Hard times._

_Loss._

_Death._

_Death!_

_If I do not get out of this place tomorrow…_


	8. Chapter 8

"Kite! Stop!" Dextra ran into the hospital room to see her lover in a pool of blood in his hospital bed.

_Deeeexxxxxxtraa!_ Vetrix's voice rang in Dextra's head.

"No…" Dextra realized then she had been tricked by the man-child.

Kite did not need her memories… Dextra owed Vetrix… and now, for the time she wasted, Kite laid half- dead out of impatience.

"Vetrix. You made me think I could help Kite by forgetting. Get out of Kite's presence. I will not do what you ask of me."

The man-child who was formerly called Byron giggled at this statement.

"Remember in our duel? I said I was jealous when you confessed your love of Kite! I want YOU, Dextra!

I want your soul forever!"

* * *

**This means I have to up the rating for bloody-ness, right? ****awwww**** T.T**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oki, guys! Got a new chapter of this one done! YAAY?**

"I want your soul forever!"

The man-child laughed around her, a wild kind of rage to his eyes.

"No. That, I will not do."

Dextra knew she underestimated the price of Vetrix's false labor.

_Couldn't he have asked for an ice-cream cone? Or some other simple child reward?_

The Numbers Hunter lay behind the two, lying in sheets of crimson.

"Dextra does not owe you, Vetrix. You owe me."

Vetrix became confused at Kite's statement.

"With your life!"

The blond duelist pushed the green tinged hair off his face...

And he lunged at Vetrix, His outfit turning a ghostly pale shade that meant two words.

Photon Transformation.

"You will not be able to hurt her if I have your soul!"

Vetrix stifled a giggle.

"Silly, silly Kite! You should know better! You. Can't. Hurt. ME!"

**Review, or Vetrix might eat your head. :O**


	10. Chapter 10

**BIG thanks to whatever jerk reviewed with that rude comment. I never approved it, but it goes to show that some people have no respect. Next time, log in so people can know who's behind the bad language.**

"I will not let you hurt her!"

Kite wiped a streak of red from his cheek, trying to rip out Vetrix's soul.

The man-child grinned with a psychotic smile.

"Goodnight, Kite!" he jeered.

The weary blond duelist sank to his knees.

Dextra knew he was in no condition to do this.

...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...

_Kite thought long at her question._

_She wanted to run away with him?_

_This was only a week before the building fell, crushing Kite's arm._

_He never let Dextra find out that his spine was injured too.  
_

**How was that? I know, short, but how was it?**


	11. Chapter 11

Weeks later:

_Kite lay paralyzed for days, only able to move from his arms up. _

_He didn't want to worry his only joy left._

_The pain no longer bothered him._

_There were far more things to worry about now, as Vetrix dragged Dextra away._

_She had been crying, he noticed._

_Her face was redder than the dried blood on his cheek._

_A tear trickled down his own face._

_Would he see her again?_

_...,..._

Dextra came into Kite's room, playing a half-smile.

She held up a small card, one that Quinton Arclight gave her.

A symbol that he had convinced his man-child father to let her go.

Monster Reborn was waved at Kite, as he opened his eyes for the first time that day.

Kite smiled to hide confusion.

"Your old teacher Chris gave this to me after helping me..."

And Dextra fell into Kite's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Kite and Dextra walked out of the hospital, or rather, Kite was in a wheelchair.

Dextra gently pushed him along, and it seemed there was nothing hindering Kite's mobility anymore.

But just to be safe, the wheelchair was there.

Kite quipped about how he could get involved in the Paralympics, but Dextra assured him he'd be walking again soon.

"Wheelchair curling, then?" Kite smiled.

The two were rolling towards their apartment together.

"If you want, Kite, but it better be finished in a week, or else they won't let you play."

_That's right. Only confined to this thing for a week._

Kite thought. He actually didn't expect Dextra to take his fake sports ideas seriously.

"On second thought... never mind the sports."

Kite then reached into his boot and pulled out a ring.

"My dear butterfly, Dextra... Kekkon shite kudasai?"

_Will you marry me... _

"Yes, I will, Kite"

* * *

**Thy Endith of thy fan-de-fictione! Enjoyeth!**


End file.
